Stay? or Go?
by Novastrike687
Summary: Max works at a dinner. Fang is an average customer/friend. Fang loved to annoy her, but he grew feelings for her and wants to be with her, Max however, she wants nothing to do with a relasionship. Her last boyfriend found out about her secret and thought she was a complete freak. What will Fang do when he finds out? FAX and yes Max is the ONLY one who has wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this here is a new little story I'm working on since I want to switch back and fourth from my other fanfic and this one heh. The discription explains what its about... And I'm going to drag Fang here shortly... well anyways, here you go oh and Iggy isn't blind! heh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Ch 1**

The first thing I do every day is work. I only get 1 day off each week. Its a complete annoyance too when you have a regular customer who annoys the crap out of you. I sigh and jump hearing my bosses voice, "Maximum! Stop Daydreaming and get back to work! Honestly... Angel does a way better than you..." he spat and storms off.

I shake my head and looked over at the sweetlooking long curly haired blond girl with light-blue eyes. That was Angel. She is not only my closest friend, but also my little sister. I could see her talking with her friend Nudge. she's a chatterbox I tell you... Ug... gives me a headache just thinking about it, "Well is Maxie having a good time?" I knew that voice right away... Mr. Tall dark and annoying... I glare at him.

"Oh hush Fang... you annoying me isn't helpping a thing." I spat.

"Well I enjoy it..."

I keep my glare, "Before I get yelled at again... what do you want today..."

Fang shrugged, "Oh the usual..."

"Right then..." I write down his order and take it to the kitchen pinning it up so the cooks can see it. I ring the bell and walk back out and see Fang talking to a strawberry-blond haired boy. That would be Fang's brother Iggy.

Iggy looked over at me and waved, "Hi Max. How you been?"

I walk over to them, "Same-old same-old..." I glare at Fang who smirks one of his trade-mark smirks.

Iggy rolled his eyes, "I know... sorry you have to put up with him..."

I shrug, "No biggie Ig. You been blowing up stuff still or has Fang been after you to stop?"

Iggy sighed, "Don't ask..."

I shrug and return to my work. I looked back just for a moment at Fang. He sure looked hot... Gah Max! Don't go all girly! You've been through enough since your last boyfriend. Yeah if none of you knew, my boyfriend broke up with me when he found out about my secret of having wings... he called me a freak and he ran. I never saw or heard from him again. The jerk. I must have been staring cuz Fang had been watching me. I blinked and walked over to Angel.

"So I said..." Angel looked at me, "Hey Max. What's up?"

"Oh nothing... just being tormented again by Tall Dark and Annoying..."

Angel and her friends just laughed, "You know he's just toying with you right?"

T-toying with me? I felt a blush comming, but I narrowed my eyes as to hide it, "She's right Max... him toying like you is like saying he wants to go out with you, or has a crush on you. Oh did I ever tell you the time that I saw this guy walking and he tripped falling flat on his face only tondkjrhsijsk-" I look to see another girl slap a hand over Nudge's mouth and we sigh in relief.

"Thanks Ella." I smile and we couldn't help, but laugh.

* * *

**ok that's all for chapter one now... 'pouts' Fang is being mean...**

**Fang: are not...**

**Me: are too...**

**Fang: not...**

**me: too! 'sighs' anyways review and I will post more when I get back from work today**

**Fang: she will be posting back and fourth between 2 fanfics...**

**me: I been over that already... 'glares' well c ya all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter 2 has been finished finally!**

**Fang; you were hanging with your friends while doing that, but got distracted**

**me: 'glares'**

**Fang: 'holds up hands' chill...**

**me: hush... 'shakes head' well anyways ya he's right though, but I did manage to finish it heh**

**Fang: ya anyways... let's get on with this story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...**

**Ch 2**

Me and Angel got home late at night. I was completely exhausted and so was Angel, "Gazzy!" I call out to my brother and he runs downstairs carrying a little 2 year old who was still awake and I smile, "How was Ari today?" I ask.

I could hear Gazzy groan. Yup Ari sure gave him a handful, "Ok… but he wouldn't stop whining for you to come home…"

I giggled, "Mommy!" Ari shouted reaching out for me. My smile only grew wider as I took him in my arms.

"Aww I missed you sweetie." I give him a kiss on the forehead and hear him giggle.

"Mommy mommy! I had fwan wifh uncwal Gwazzy!" Aww it was so cute to hear my son's little voice. I sat down on the couch and watched Ari yawn, which made me yawn. I close my eyes remembering Ari was also my ex's son who he wanted no part of.

**Fklashback**

"Sam please listen! Your going to be our childs father! At least help me raise him!" My voice was pleading.

"No you freak! I don't care if he is my child! I want nothing to do with you or that thing!" He pointed to my bulging stomach meaning our unborn child. I broke out in tears as he left. That was the last time I ever saw or heard of him.

**End of Flashback**

Just remembering made a tear fall down my cheek.

"Mommy?" Ari frowned and wiped the tear away and I put on a small smile. I remember Ari asking me once where dad was and I told him I'll tell him when he was older. He frowned, but nodded understandingly. That's one thing I loved about him even if he did look like his father. He was patient, "Thank you sweetie." I needed to find someone to help me raise him. Angel and Gazzy are a great help, but he needs a father. I don't want a relationship, but Ari deserves a father. Its my fault all this happened… I just know it has to be…

* * *

The next morning, I slowly wake up and I see Ari sleeping beside me on my bed. I smile and slowly sit up, looked and the clock and sighed in relief. It was Saturday. I had a day off. Thank god I don't work tomorrow either. I slowly get up not waking Ari and head to the kitchen. I don't bother to cook since the last time I did, I nearly set the house on fire. Let's just say… I don't cook period.

"Max… you know you aren't allowed to cook…" I turn to see Angel who's eyebrow was raised.

I sigh, "I know Ange…" I go to the fridge and grab a coke out of it then head to the living room and sat on the couch, "So where are we going again?" I ask. I remember her telling us that the flock (meaning Me, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and of course, tall dark and silent… yeah I'm talking about Fang…) were going to go see a movie, but never told me what yet.

"The movies remember?" I role my eyes. As Angel came out with a bowl of cereal for herself and tossed me a chocolate chip cookie. Yum! I catch it and wolf it down in seconds.

"Yeah yeah…" I was too mesmerized in the cookie I had just wolfed down, "Its at the mall right?"

"Yeah Max… and I got Rose to watch Ari for you so you can come with us."

"Ok… at least she is a very trustworthy person… she fell in love with how cute Ari is and wants to be a babysitter 24/7 for him, which I'm ok with.

"Ok so now we need to-"

"No Angel… I'm not going to let you guys make me over…" I scowl.

"Yes we are Max weather you like it or not." Great… just great… Nudge, Ella, and Angel… they are always doing this to me! I rather crawl in a hole and stay there.

I sigh again, "Well I feel more like a 9th wheel…"

"What do you mean Max?"

"Well your with Justin, Gazzy is with Kate, Iggy is with Ella, Nudge is with Seth even though she knows I hate him, and then there's me… bymyself…" I took a sip of my coke.

"What about Fang?"

I nearly choke as she asked me that, "Wh-what?! Hell no! You know how much I hate him!" I hiss.

"Mmhmm?" she obviously didn't believe me and I glared.

"Ugh! Just forget it!" I huff and turn on Spongebob. Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

**me: this chapter is short... but I'm trying my best on it...**

**Fang: 'roles eyes' we know... but you will continue your other fanfic tomorrow right?**

**me: 'sighs' yes Fang...**

**Fang: 'does a small fist pump'**

**me: 'raises eyebrow' Fang?**

**Fang:...**

**me: 'sighs' well review everyone thanks~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay! Chapter 3 is done!**

**Fang: 'sighs' do you have to yell?**

**Me: yes I do! you know how I get when I do...**

**Fang: whatever...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Ch 3**

**Max's POV**

By the time the sun had started to set, Rose had arrived and Ari ran up to her, "Hi Rows!" Ari was giggling as Rose picked him up and tickling him making him squeal in laughter.. Aww he was so cute! Everyone laughed as well and she sat down with Ari and turned on Spongebob, "Yay Spongebowb!" Ari squeaked which made us double over laughing. Man could Ari be any sillier?

Eventually we all calm down and I head upstairs into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I then close my eyes and then open them to see wings on my back. This is the reason Sam called me a freak… he saw my wings the day I got pregnant… I was doing everything I can to tell him that it wasn't my fault, but he never listened. I let a tear fall again. I wasn't a crier, but this memory always made me feel like I was going to. I shook my head and just stare at my wings in the mirror.

They were a brown and the tips on the end of the feathers were white. They were beautiful, but I sighed and looked down. The only ones that knew about it were Angel and Gazzy. I closed my eyes remembering how the 'school' kidnapped me. That place was evil… they kidnap innocent people and inject them with animal DNA. Thankfully I escaped, but I gained wings out of it. I was afraid after that… afraid they might find me and try to inject me with different DNA… I silently sighed and hid my wings back beneath my shirt and head back downstairs and what do you know? Everyone had arrived while I was in the bathroom… well the girls not the boys… joy…

Well the girls had already grabbed me and took me to my room and I frowned as they sat me down on my bed. The movie was in an hour, but they knew I would try to run, so Ella and Angel strapped me down to a chair! I just gave up even trying to struggle the moment I was stuck to this chair and they began to choose out clothes for me. Ella pulled out a skirt. They know I hate wearing skirts and dresses! And they picked out a cute little shirt. I admit the shirt was ok, but not the skirt!

Eventually, they got me to change and were about to put makeup on me and I glared a put-that-on-me-and die look, but they all rolled their eyes, "Fine Max…" Nudge grumbled. I sigh in relief and heard the doorbell. We go downstairs to the see everyone else had arrived

**Fang's POV **

I was bored out of my mind. A movie was good since none of us had any plans besides that. I on the other hand just wanted to annoy the hell out of Max. I chuckled at the thought.

Iggy rolled his eyes, "Fang… you know she hates you enough… just try to be nice to her…"

"Yeah be nice to my sister!" Gazzy shouted. I groan. Iggy invited Gazzy over since the girls were planning something with Max. I didn't know what and didn't care. We arrived as the sun had fallen past the mountains making the sky darken. We all had our tickets. It was a sappy romance movie the girls dragged us into. Iggy and Gazzy seemed excited about it, but like hell if I did… I shook my head as we get to the door of Max's house and rang the doorbell. Angel had opened the door and let us all in and I saw everyone was ready. I even saw Max and she looked… beautiful… I blink and shook my head. No no no! Hell no! She maybe dressed up, but I don't like her that way! Just as a friend and nothing more! I shout in my head.

"Well? Are we going or not? Max said placing a hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes and see someone holding a little kid on her lap, but he jumped down and ran to Max. I was confused. Who's kid was this?

"Mommy! When will you be back?" I looked at Max in shock. That little boy… is Max's son? Then where's the father?

Max just giggled and hugged Ari, "I will be back in a few hours ok sweetie?"

Ari smiled and nodded, "Ok mommy! I will miss you until you wetwrn!" I heard everyone giggle and I rolled my eyes. I never expected Max to be the motherly type, but seeing her like this made me think otherwise.

"Can we go now?" Everyone looked at me.

"Yeah yeah…" Max grumbled then looked back at Ari, "Be good for Rose ok?"

"Ok mommy!" he said then ran to Rose.

* * *

All of us were sitting in the movie and I was unfortunate enough to sit beside Max and she didn't like it as much as myself either. We were already halfway into the movie and I looked over at Max to see sadness in her eyes. What the? Sadness? I though girls liked this kind of crap. Max didn't seem to be enjoying it, "I'll be right back…" she said in a low voice, but no one really paid attention as she walked out the door. I couldn't help, but get up and follow her and she was outside looking to the sky.

"Max?"

She turned around and I noticed for the first time, she was crying, "What…?" she said and looked away.

"What's wrong? You looked upset in the movie." I felt concerned for her instead of hate.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Just tell me… maybe I can help."

She shot a glare at me, "No Fang! You can't!" I blinked in surprise, "That movie reminded me I can't be loved by anyone!" she huffed and tightend her fingers till the knuckles were white.

"What do you mean? I mean don't you have a boyfriend or something?" I got a death glare from her now.

"No I don't! My ex broke up with me thinking I was a freak and left me and his son! He want nothing to do with us!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes, "You don't even know how I feel! Ari wont have a father to be with him! Just because of that bastard… he will grow up without him…" I could see she was doing her hardest to hold back her tears. Man… I'm such an idiot.

"Max… I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

Max shook her head like she was trying to ignore me and turned away, "Do you want to know why he thinks I'm a freak?" Why would he think that about her? She didn't look like a freak at all. Too be honest, she looked completely normal.

"Max… your not a freak… you're a normal looking girl to me…"

Max turned back to me with another glare, "I'm not normal Fang… remember the time I was kidnapped?" I wince and nod, "Well the ones who kidnapped me took me to a dreadful place called the school… they… they put bird DNA into me… and… and I grew wings… that's when I became a freak… I just hopped my ex would've understood when he found out… but no… he didn't…"

"Wings? Yeah right…"

Max looked up at me and my eyes widened as she unfurled them. I was speechless.

* * *

**me: well I was trying to make it good...**

**fang: ya you did try at least...**

**me: 'glares' you know you liked it...**

**fang: 'glares back'**

**me: well review and I will have chapter 4 up soon ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

heh how sweet I wonder how all this will play out ^^ Fang had to go somewhere, but he will be back =P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... wish I did, but oh well...**

Ch 4 Fang's POV

When Max unfurled her wings, I had literally lost my breath. She defiantly looked beautiful… even I couldn't deny it. I guess I figured out why I always annoy her so much… I had a crush on her and never realized it. Before I could saw more, she was about to take off, but I grabbed her hand, "Max wait… I don't think you look like a freak…"

Max sighed and shook her head, "Fang stop… I know you think I'm a freak…" she said as she stood there staring at the ground.

"No… its just the opposite… your wings make you look… beautiful… and I'm not kidding either…" my face let out a faint blush.

She looked at me, but looked away, "Fang…"

I couldn't help, but pull her against me and wrap my arms around her, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said the things I said a few minutes ago… I was being stupid… but… let me help you…" I whispered into her ear.

Max tried to push me away, but I help onto her tightly, "Please… let me go…" she pleaded in a weak voice, but I didn't listen.

"Just hear me out…" she looked up at me, "I'll help you with Ari… your right… he deserves someone to be his father…" I could see her lightly nod and I let her go.

"I'm… I'm sorry Fang… I just don't know right now…"

I sigh, "Well let's just get back inside ok? We don't want anyone worrying over where we went…" she didn't say anything, but nodded and I took her hand. She furled her wings back beneath her shirt and I walked her back inside.

**Max's POV**

I was about to fly away, but Fang had grabbed my hand. He didn't think I was a freak… I had to wonder if I could trust him. When he held me and told me he'd help me with Ari… like he wanted to be his father… I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't know what to do. I thought about it through the rest of the movie unsure of what my answer would be at all. I looked at Fang from the corner of my eye to see they were closed. Figures… he wasn't someone who liked movies like these and neither did I… but… I was happy that he accepted me for who I was. I got to thinking that Ari could accept Fang as a father… even if he wasn't Fang's kid… for some reason… I felt it should have been his… I blinked and lightly shook my head. No… I don't think its should happen just yet…

* * *

As we got back to my home, everyone except Fang left. Angel and Gazzy went up to their rooms and Rose had went home leaving me by myself with Fang, "Mommy?" Ari was tired, but he wanted to stay up with me for a little bit, "Who's fis?"

I looked at Ari, "This is Fang sweetie." I smiled. Fang looked a bit nervous, "This is Fang. He's a close friend of mine." I looked at Fang seeing him smirk then saw Ari looking at him with a smile.

"I wike him mommy!" he squealed and held his arms out to Fang who froze, but hesitantly held his arms out to hold Ari. He's trying. I'm glad for some reason. I handed over Ari to Fang. Ari grabbed onto Fang and then I saw a calm gentle smile that I'd never seen Fang do before and I couldn't help, but smile. Maybe Fang fathering Ari wasn't so bad after all.

Fang's POV

I froze the instant Ari reached out to me, but I easily relaxed and held Ari. We were sitting down shortly after and Ari had fallen asleep in my arms. I looked over at Max who had fallen asleep as well. Like mother like son? Didn't seem to sound right, but it kind of did in this case. All I did was smile and lay my head against the top of Max's and closed my eyes falling asleep as well. I felt like we could truly be a family over time. I just hopped Max would accept me the way I accepted her.

* * *

**me: daaawwwww how cute ^^ Fang? being fatherly? 'giggles and i feel a chill run up my spine'**

**Fang: shut... up... 'glares at me'**

**me: er... uh... um... r-review?**

**fang: 'steps closer'**

**me: 'runs away screaming'**

**fang: 'chases after me all miffed'**

**me: SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPFULLY FANG WILL HAVE CALMED DOWN BY THEN!**

**fang: GET BACK HERE!**

**ME: aw crap! 'screams a bloody murder-like scream'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: hey everyone I'm back… and yes Fang is still being a prick right now… 'glares at Fang'**

**Fang: 'glares back, but says nothing'**

**Me: 'shakes head' anyways on with the story!**

**Fang: better hope it gets better… 'snorts' or else I'd be chasing after you again… 'death glare'**

**Me: 'gulps then grins evily'**

**Fang: 'blinks' um…**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... obviously...**

**Ch 5**

**Max's POV **

It was the middle of the night and I opened my eyes. I couldn't go back to sleep for some reason and I felt something against my head and I looked up with my eyes to see Fang… Fang's head was on mine. He was… asleep… peacefully. I close my eyes and lightly sighed. I guess he heard my cuz he woke up, "Max?" I acted like I was still asleep, "Max… I know your awake…"

"Is it that obvious?" I opened and eye.

"Yup." He smirked and I rolled my eyes and pouted.

I couldn't help it. Fang was cool in his own way.

* * *

We put Ari into his small bed and stayed up the rest of the night just talking. Fang was annoying as ever, "Geeze… your still your same old same old self…" I glared.

Fang rolled his eyes, "You expect anything different?" he glared back.

Back to his old ways… I guess I said something wrong cuz he took offense to it. I said something about a text on his phone. Lissa… the sluty red-headed girl who tries to get her way with everyone, "Well I'm just curious why the red-headed whore is texting you saying that she wants you back!?" I was virtually yelling at him.

"Well what am I supposed to do!? If I ignore her then she will keep pestering me!"

Angel and Gazzy must have heard us and ran downstairs, "What is going on!?' Angel yelled at both of us.

Me and Fang glared at one another then looked away. I folded my arms, "Lissa…" I said.

Angel frowned, "That explains it… but don't yell… you'll wake Ari…" right on que, Ari began crying. Crap!

I couldn't help, but run by everyone to Ari's room and picked him up lovingly and gently kissed his forehead, "Shh… shhh… mamma's here little one… don't cry…" I said in my motherly tone. He quickly stopped and looked at me frowning.

"Why wash you welling mommy? You woke me wup…"

"I'm sorry sweetie…" I sat down on the chair I have in his room and just help him in my arms.

**Fang's POV**

I sighed. Dammit Lissa… why is she back… I'm guessing someone told her my number. When I find out who… I'm gonna kill them for this… well not literally… I shake my head and follow after Max and see her holding Ari. I look down. Dammit… I walked over and gently place a hand on Max's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry Max… I don't know how Lissa got a hold of my number…" I see her looking at me with a glare. I flinch. She was still pissed at me and I looked down leaving her alone.

**Max's POV**

I lightly shake my head as Fang left the room and look at Ari who's looking up at me, "Mommy? Where's Fwang going?"

"I don't know sweetie… but right now I don't want to talk to him…"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it… I'll talk to him." I lightly smiled and he nodded. I'm miffed at Fang sure, but Ari easily cheered me up.

"Ehem… mind explaining?" Angel raised her eyebrow.

I sigh and let Gazzy take Ari to his room to play leaving me with Angel, "I didn't mean to look at Fang's text… but it popped up as unknown and the first thing I see is, 'Hi Fangy-poo! Its your hot gf Lissa!' I can't believe he has her number!" I gagged and I swear Angel did too.

"Oh god! He better not be!"

"We just barely forgave him about that and she still has the nerves to try getting him back!"

"Um… That's jealousy hun…"

"I'm. Not. Jealous!" I hissed.

"Denial…"

I growl and storm off to my room and change into a t-shirt and blue pants before storming downstairs past Fang who had his head held low, but I paid no attention to him as I stomped out the door. I was defiantly pissed right now.

* * *

**Me: ok so this chapter is done and I'm officially done for the night... 'glares at Fang'**

**Fang: 'glares and looks away'**

**Me: anyways... I will finally bring in Lissa and Brigade into one of my chapters...**

**Fang: 'groans' just kill me plz...**

**me: no... your a vital part of my story**

**fang:...**

**me: 'roles eyes' well post your reviews and I will answer questions if anyone has any... l8r everyone~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**Max's POV **

Why was Lissa back! Damn that witch! To think she had moved out to our school! I was miffed and sighed shaking my head. Today was Monday and I had avoided everyone other than Ari on Monday. I had walked into school ant saw the devil itself… Lissa… kissing one of the football jocks. I shook my head and grumbled in a cough, "*cough* whore *cough*" That made her and the guy she was kissing turn and glare at me.

"Well well well… if it isn't the little freak that Sam told me about…" And sure enough, I saw the one she was making out with was deffinantly my ex and I glared at him. I just shoved Lissa to the side and stormed up to him and slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Sam yelled at me.

"YOU! ITS YOUR FAULT FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

Lissa grinned, "What did you do to her?" she had a smirk and Sam looked at her then back at me with a glare, "She's a complete freak when I found out what she really is…so I left her."

He could hear me growl and took a step back, "YOU LEFT ME AND YOU ABBANDONED ARI!" I yelled in rage. The flock must have heard me cuz they found me yelling at Sam, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME AND HIM!" I huffed and I could see his eyes wide, "He doesn't know you're his father and its sad to think he will never know who you are…" I closed my eyes and shook my head, "You will never be aloud to see him… not matter how much you beg me to…" That's when I saw his eyes change. They showed regret and sadness, but quickly hid them and glared.

"Get out of my sight freak…" he hissed and walked back over to Lissa.

I looked down and let a tear fall before I walk past the flock with confused faces. Only Angel and Gazzy knew who Sam was and stormed up to him. Gazzy grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back against the lockers, "I swear… you're a sick person… you hurt our sister and we make sure your life is a living hell…"

"If you even try to call her anything… I swear…" she had no idea what to use as a threat since Gazzy already threatened him.

"Why? She's a freak!"

Gazzy punched him in the face, "You broke her heart you bastard!"

I didn't hear anything after that since I was now further away from anyone. I didn't want to admit it… but I was upset… and alone…

**Fang's POV**

I can't believe it… this… this was Sam? My anger and rage grew and when Gazzy and Angel were yelling and threatening him I saw he was scared like he was going to crap in his pants. I rolled my eyes and walked over, "So… your Sam…" I glared.

Sam looked at me as Angel and Gazzy stepped out of the way, "Yeah? So?" I clenched my hands and slammed a fist into his stomach and he fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air, but I grabbed his collar and lifted him up and slammed him into the lockers, "Max is no freak… if I EVER catch you again… I swear I will make your life a living hell!" I threw him to the floor and went to find Max. I said the exact same thing Gazzy said, but I didn't care. Max needed to be comforted. Before I could even find Max, Lissa blocked my path and I stopped and glared at her.

"Fang! Leave that wench alone! She's the freak that don't need anyone around. You should just be mine and leave her. She don't deserve anyone!"

"No Lissa… you don't deserve anyone… I left you because how you acted… I don't love you and I never will." I spat and just brushed past her, but she grabbed my arm.

"I will have you Fang! You will be mine again!" I snatched my arm away and ran. I needed to find Max!

* * *

**me: its a little short...**

**fang: no kidding... 'sighs'**

**me: sorry... its a sad chapter i know...**

**fang:...**

**me: post your reviews...**

**fang: R&R...**


	7. Chapter 7

**me: ok here's another chapter~**

**fang: wow you cheeer up fast...**

**me: shut-up... i'm not all that happy right now... have to get ready for work... *pouts***

**fang: anyways... disclaimer, we own nothing**

**me: not even a dang piece of paper right now aparently...**

**Ch 7**

I was out in the bathroom bawling my eyes out. The moment I saw Sam, I snapped at him. It felt good, but I was upset at the same time. I denied him the chance to see his son, but he deserved it for leaving us to begin with! Even Fang would be a better father than Sam. I sighed and calmed down whipping the tears out of my eyes. I hear the bell rang and I groaned. The bell… the bane of my existence… well one of them… I shook my head and left the bathroom and headed to class only to run into, you guessed it… Fang… he was on the other side of the hall. He hadn't noticed me yet thank god. So I turn and fled the other way, but I heard him call my name figuring he saw my, but I was to far for him to catch me by this point.

I slowed down once I was near my class and stopped by the door. Class didn't start yet and I went in seeing everyone except Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and Iggy. Just Angel and a few other annoyances like miss stuck up bastard Lissa… I glared at her, "Aww what's the matter Maxie? Is Fang not talking to you?" she smirked and I rolled my eyes ignoring her question and sat by Angel who placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok Max…" she said and I just sighed.

Class went on like usual, but I'm just gonna skip through it to the end of the day. Don't wana bore anyone since nothing really happened other than Fang trying to get my attention for the rest of the day. I never spoke to him even as he followed me.

I closed my eyes as I walked with Fang behind me. He was determined to get me to forgive him, but I don't easily forgive anyone. I heard him call my name, but I didn't answer, "Max?" his voice rose a bit, "Max! Please listen!"

"Why…" I don't look at him.

"Max…" he sighed and stepped in front of me. I look at him and he wrapped his arms around me and whispers, "Me, Angel, and Gazzy yelled at Sam for you… we promise he wont bother you anymore…"

"That's not the only thing I'm upset about here…" I said lightly pushing him off of me, "Its Lissa…"

"I'm not going back to Lissa… I made that clear to her…"

"You know she's not going to stop…"

"I know…" he pulled me back against him, "but that wont stop me from being with you…" he lays his chin on my head and closed his eyes.

"Um… you do know people are watching right?" I blushed.

"Meh… I don't care…" he whispered hugging me tighter.

I couldn't help, but let a faint giggle sound, but I stopped and knew Fang was grinning, which he was and I poked him, "Stop grinning ." I couldn't help, but laugh.

* * *

**me: well short, but good =P**

**fang: *blushes***

**me: *grins* you like it!**

**fang: er... d-do not!**

**me: *laughs* denial! anyways**

**fang: R&R!**

**me: yeah...**


	8. Chapter 8

**me: *looks at fang* uh...**

**fang: sorry I have to go do something... *leaves***

**me: er... ok? um... I own nothing... I guess...**

**Ch 8**

**Max's POV**

Ok I was tired by the time I was at work. (Yes I work after school unfortunately…) So knowing my boss, he doesn't give a damn. He wants us to be early which Angel is, but I accidentally show up a minute late, I'm called into his office and he blows a fuse, "Maximum! Your late again!"

I role my eyes, "I have school you know…" I stared at him.

"I don't care! That's it Maximum! I'm sick and tired of you being late all the time! Your always daydreaming, you hardly ever listen to me… YOUR FIRED!"

I wince at the words fired then I shot back, "You can't fire me! I have a son to take care of!"

"Don't care." He spat.

"Oh so you don't care he don't have a father either?" I shot back.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? Sad, but that's not my problem." That stuck up little… "I still have Angel so I don't care." I was now furious, but then Angel walked in.

"No you don't sir…"

He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"If you don't un-fire (un-fire? Seriously? Geeze… pick the random words to put together…)… I'll… I'll quit!" Angel was serious too. I knew that when I'm fired just cuz the boss is being a stupid pathetic jerk, then she would quit since she knew it would happen to her too… well it does happen, but at least I stop him from yelling at her.

"You can't quit! Who am I going to get to replace you then!?"

"Well that's your problem not ours. We will be coming back to get our last checks… if you don't have them then we will sue your restaurant." Angel glared. That' a girl. We walked off before he could try and stop us and we laughed.

"Could you believe the look on his face!" I laughed, "Priceless!" We laughed for several minutes then looked down, "This is bad though… after these last paychecks… we need to get things for Ari and such… but…" I close my eyes, "We still need to find another job or we will run out of money to help care for him…"

"I know… I'll worry about the job part… just take care of Ari and find someone to father him… like Fang." She grinned saying his name and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah I know…" I grumbled. I was actually going to ask him about that…

* * *

After that little incident, I'm carrying Ari in my arms at home, him sleeping in my arms while Angel was asleep in her rooms. I was lost in thought as I sat down. I wondered if there was a way I could ask Fang… Ari did like him a lot… I sigh and head off to bed with Ari.

**Fang's POV**

I wouldn't stop thinking about Max and the day before. After school she just… up and left for work so I went there a little later to see neither Max nor Angel were there. So I frowned. This can't be good. Or they probably had to go home early… I don't know… I shrug and just head home or now.

* * *

**me: well fang went off somewhere and this chapter is short... but anyways R&R and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer... c ya guys~**


	9. Chapter 9

**me: here's chapter 9**

**fang: we own nothing other than the plot**

**Ch 9**

**Max's POV**

I'm asleep on the couch in the middle of the night until I hear a knock on the door. I groggily got up and walked to the door. I looked through the little hole and blinked seeing it was only Fang. So I unlocked it and opened it up, "Fang?" I rubbed my eye with a hand. Ari was asleep in my bed right now so it was easy for me to get to the door without him waking up, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" he said, "Um… can I come in?'

"Oh… um sure?" I step to the side as Fang walked in and I closed the door. I walked to the couch and sat down. He sat down beside me.

"What happened today? You nor Angel were at work today?"

I look at him then looked away, "Its nothing… really…"

Fang narrowed his eyes, "Max… I've known you for years… your lying…" I wince. He knew me very well…

"I… I don't want to talk about it…"

Fang shook his head and lightly turned my head to him, "Max… just tell me what's wrong…"

I just look into his eyes and my face flushed a light red, "I… I was fired… Angel quit as well…"

"Oh…" he frowned and hugged me tightly against him, "Your boss is a stuck up jerk…"

"Yeah… he didn't care even as I told him I have a son to take care of…" I felt Fang's hug tighten.

"The bastard… Max… I want to tell you something…"

"Hmm?"

He pulls out of the hug and gently places his forehead to mine, "I've wanted to tell you this since yesterday… I love you… more than anything… and your son just as much…"

I felt my heart racing and my blush turned darker, "Y-you do?"

"Yes Max… but I want to hear it from you… do you love me?"

I never thought about that before… did I love him? No… I'm positive I have feelings for him… but love him? I… I don't know, "W-well… I'm not positive yet… I have feelings like I do… I'm just not sure yet…"

"That's all I needed to know… its one step to knowing…" he lightly smiled. Fang was only inches from my mouth too and I can't believe what he did next. He pressed them against mine and I could feel the passion from his lips. His lips were firm as he kissed me. I felt my arms wrap around his neck and one of my head in his hair. I gripped his hair and felt his arms on the sides of my waist as I deepened the kiss. I don't know what happened, but we went further. We had fallen asleep after. Him laying on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that there was a blanket over eyes. (yeah there is always a blanket left on the couch if someone ever falls asleep) I look at Fang.

* * *

I couldn't believe we did that last night. I felt a little cold only cuz all of my clothes were laying on the floor by the couch and so were Fang's. You could guess what we did. Yup… sex… I blushed thinking about that.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes looking at me with an eyebrow raised, "Well… seems like someone's happy?" I couldn't help but smile and kiss his lips. He kissed back lovingly then lay his head against my chest.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought about it really hard last night… I… I think I really do love you…"

He looked at me as a smile crept on his face, "I'm glad…" suddenly, we hear foot steps upstairs and blinked, "Um… I think we should probably get dress before we are seen like this." I giggled lightly and he nodded. We quickly got up and put our clothes back on and then sat back down and turned on the T.V to Spongebob of course Fang frowned a bit.

"Really?" I look at Fang.

"How could you not like this show? Its funny."

"If you say so…"

I giggled and leaned against him his shoulder draped over my shoulders, "Fang? I was wondering…"

Fang looked down at me, "Yes?"

"Will… will you go out with me?" I blushed and I saw one of the happiest smiles.

"Yes Max." he kissed me and I kissed back, but I pulled away.

"And… and will you become Ari's father?"

"I already accepted being his father the moment I heard Sam wanting no part of him or you…"

I smiled and we hear someone clear their throats and we looked over to see Angel with a raised eyebrow, "Well seems you both are a couple now huh?" we see Ari in her arms still asleep and she walks over as I take him into my arms and gently kissed the top of his forehead, "Ari? Wake up sweetie…" We see Ari's eyes slowly opened then blinked awake.

"Mommy!" he hugged me and Fang couldn't help, but chuckle.

I looked at Fang then looked at Ari, "Guess what Ari."

"What mommy?"

"Fang is your father now sweetie." I could see him smiling when he looked at Fang.

"Daddy?" Fang hesitantly nodded and Ari help his arms out to Fang, "Daddy!" Fang took Ari from my arms and held him.

"H-Hi son…" I could tell Fang was trying and at least gave him the chance to get to know Ari.

"Aww you two look like a sweet couple." Angel giggled. Of course she thought we looked cute together.

"Anyways… what should we do today?" I asked Fang.

"Why don't we go out to the park as a family?" Fang suggested and Ari squealed.

"Park! Park! Can we gwo mommy!?" I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Yes sweetie we can go… oh… wait… we have school… well… maybe after?"

Ari frowned, "Ok mommy…"

**Fang's POV**

I became the father of Ari and slept with Max… yeah we got carried away, but I don't regret anything that happened either. I felt happy when Ari called me dad. He may have not been my real son, but I wish he was. I gently kiss his forehead and looked at Max, "I have an idea so that one of us can stay home with Ari while the other goes to school… but we have to let the principal know…"

"Yeah I agree… oh that reminds me… don't we graduate from school next month?"

"Yes actually we do." I smiled, "Well… do you want to go to school today so I can spend time with Ari?"

"Yeah… I'm fine with that." I saw one of her beautiful smiles. She was mine and mine alone. I loved my life… well… most of it at this point.

* * *

**me: ok well that ends this chapter**

**fang: *glomps me* I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**me: *blinks and shoves fang off* what got you all happy all of a sudden?**

**fang: *hums ignoring me***

**me: *shakes head* I will never understand you... anyways-**

**fang: R&R!**

**me: that was my line...**

**fang: too bad =P**


	10. Chapter 10

**me:...**

**fang: *sighs* she's upset... she just found out her grandpa died aboutthe end of march in 2012... so I'm going to be speaking in her place... and there was a bit of one review that we wanted to put out there**

**Q/A **

**Q by maandfangforever: Haha. Fang was OOC in that last author's note... did he change like in Nevermore?**

**A by Fang: um... I wasn't OOC... and I guess I have changed a bit...**

**me:...**

**fang: anyways, heres chapter 10**

**Chapter 10**

Fang's POV

I sit down with Ari seeing he had fallen asleep in my arms when Max left for school. It was time for me to be a father to Ari. I didn't want him to grow up without one… I looked at Ari and whispered into his ears in a kind, gentle voice, "Ari… I promise I will tell you who your real father is… but for now… I want you to be as happy as you can be until the time comes… I close my eyes and gently kissed his forehead.

**Max's POV**

I watched Fang with Ari who was half asleep in his arms and Ari, "Be good for daddy ok?" I smiled.

"Ok mommy…" Ari said before falling asleep. I looked up at Fang and gave him a kiss, which I got back.

"I'll see you when you get back…" Fang smiled. I smiled back giving him a quick hug being careful of Ari then left. All I did was walk to school and thought of everything that happened the previous night. Until I bumped into Lissa… ug… she's such a whore…

"Well… look what the cat dragged in."

I rolled my eyes, "Sweetie don't bug me…" I glared.

"Hmph…" was all she said before walking away. I rolled my eyes and kept walking to school.

**Lissa's POV****(A/N: ok so once in a while I'll be having other characters POV's)**

I was walking minding my own business until I see Max leaving her house and rolled my eyes. Probably going to school… ah what do I care! I kept walking, but she stopped, "Well… look what the cat dragged in." I spat.

I see her role her eyes, "Sweetie don't bug me…" she glared.

"Hmph…" I didn't feel like speaking to this freak. So I walked away and when I turned back, she was gone. So I walked up to her door since I saw that Fang had went in last night. I figured that he was still there. So I knocked on the door and surprise! Fang answered and stared at me.

"Lissa? What are you doing here?"

I put on a little charm and smiled seductively, "Just wanted to see you Fangy-poo~" Then I saw a little toddler in his arms and he looked like Sam… I see now… he was Max's son… hmm… time to have some fun, "Fang? What are you doing with that freak's baby when you could be with me again." I press myself up to him, but he glared.

"I told you, I'm not taking you back so leave me alone." I could hear the icy tone in his voice and I flinch slightly.

"Aww come on Fangy… you know you love me!"

"No Lissa… I gave you a chance, but you used me. I'm not falling for it again." He glared and closed the door in my face. I frowned. Seems I will have to try another tactic later…

**Fang's POV**

I had a bad feeling when I saw Lissa at the door. Great… just what I needed… someone to annoy the hell out of me… I managed to close the door in her face and heard her walk of a minute later. I shook my head and sat back down on the couch just watching Ari. He was very cute. Even if he did look a lot like Sam… he did look like Max… he has her chocolate eyes and olive skin. Maybe he should have a sibling one day… I don't know…

* * *

**me:...**

**fang: come on... cheer up Ruza...**

**me:...**

**fang: *sighs* fine fine whatever... R&R everyone**


	11. Chapter 11

**me: here's chapter 11... fang's busy making out with Max at the moment... *roles eyes***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ch 11**

**Max's POV**

I sat down at lunch since all I did was get yelled at. Lissa was no help either… she had been trying to get together with Fang, but I almost punched her in the face today when she said that Fang was his. The bitch should learn by now not to mess with me or Fang, "HEY freak!"

I groaned. That loud irritating voice of the slutty red-head Lissa… "Lissa back off."

"Aww what's the matter? Afraid that I will take Fang from you?" she smirked one of her ugly little smirks and the flock basically stood up glaring at her.

"Leave her alone ugly!" Angel shouted. Ok Angel's not much of a name caller I'll admit so I shook my head and glared at Lissa, "Sweetie I'm in no mood for you to be bugging the hell out of us today…" I started and stood up the walked up to her and patted her head, "So I suggest you leave us alone or whined up with a broken nose…" my voice hardened when I continued and Lissa stepped back glaring at us.

"Don't you dare talk to my like that!" she hissed and slapped my arm away before storming off. I rolled my eyes and sat back down feeling just plain tired. I wasn't sure why, but I just ignored it for now.

* * *

Ok so once 5th period started, (which is art class…) (A/N: she doesn't have a sixth period just so you all know) I was sketching a picture and it took me the last second after I drew it to see I had drawn Fang and Ari. My eyes softened when I saw Fang sitting down on the floor holding Ari in his arms. I loved the picture and I defiantly wanted to show Fang. Thing is, I don't know how I was able to draw that picture, but I shrugged it off. It wasn't that important that I knew why.

The bell did ring shortly after I finished and I got up and walked out of school. Before I could make it to my house (I was only a few houses away) and I see this black van sitting there. I narrowed my eyes, but then, once the person leaning against the truck saw me, I froze seeing it was someone I wished I didn't meet after all thoughs years… my dad… I hated him… I remembered something many years ago when mom died.

***Flashback***

I was playing with my little sister Angel and little brother Gazzy (yes they are twins… Gazzy was older by a couple minutes) since I was about 7 while they were both 5. Our dad, Jeb came home drunk since mom had died when I was 5 and my siblings were 3. Jed didn't do anything to them, but he had grabbed me, threw me to the floor and beat me right in front of them. I cried out for him to stop, but he never did. He kicked me, swatted me with his belt and punched me until there were bruises all over my body. A neighbor had found out sometime when I was 7 since he did this to me every single day. I was hurting badly, but once Jeb went to jail, our neighbor took us in and she was very sweet to us. We loved her until the accident about 5 years later that killed her. We ended up on the streets until Iggy had found us. We moved in and things were getting better for us nonetheless.

***End of Flashback***

I shudder and glare, "What are you doing here…" I spat.

I see him walking towards me with something shiny in his hand and immediately froze. CRAP! My mind was telling me to run, but my body was frozen. Jeb grabbed me and started to drag me away to the van, "FANG! HELP!"

**Fang's POV**

I was sitting there with Ari he was laughing and giggling when he was watching Spongebob. I couldn't help, but smile. I got to spend all day with him. As I was watching him however, I could hear Max's voice yelling for me. I got up and ran to the door seeing some man knocking Max out cold and jumped into the van and speeding off. I close the door and ran after the van, "MAX!" I cried out, but I lost sight of the van and held my head low. I… I couldn't get to Max… dammit… I slowly dragged my feet back inside Max's house and a confused Ari ran up to me and clang to my leg,.

"Daddy? When's mommy coming home?" I closed my eyes letting a tear fall. I couldn't leave Ari by himself. He was only a toddler… I had to find Max, but I have to get Angel or Gazzy to watch him so I can go search. I picked up Ari and went back to the couch and sat down. What am I going to do…

* * *

**me: another cliffy sorry everyone lol**

**fang: nooooo more write more! I wana know if Max will be ok!**

**me: no spoilers**

**fang: *frowns* fine...**

**me: R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**me: Well here's chapter 12 fang will be right back so for now enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ch 12**

**Max's POV**

Jeb had knocked me out when I struggled to run. I didn't know if Fang heard me or not, but many of the people did , but just ignored us. Jerks… I flailed my arms and legs around trying to get away, but I felt something cold and had slam against my head knocking me unconscious. I regain conscious in what looked like a large dog crate and I shuddered again. I wasn't in 'the school' thank god for that, but I was in a bedroom. Oh I swear I didn't like this. I heard the door swing open and I saw Jeb with a belt in his hand and frowned.

He open the cage and glared at me, "Come here…" he ordered in a deep and creepy voice, but I obeyed. I didn't have much of a choice really… The moment I'm in front of him he tried to slam a fist into my stomach, but my reflexes and protective instincts kicked in and I blocked. It was like… my body was trying to protect something. I didn't think about that, but Jeb pushed me to the floor and whipped my back with the belt dozens and dozens of time causing the skin to turn darker and darker until the skin could no longer hold and blood spewed out. I was crying out in agonizing pain. I hated it! I hated him! I felt the belt stop being whipped against my back and then he just started to kick me. (he's always been abusive… both when mom was still alive and died…)

"Please! Stop!" I begged. I just wanted to stop, but he kept going. He had taken out a wooden back and with one last strike, slammed it down on my leg shattering it. I let out a blood-curdling scream and Jeb just left me there. I was in excruciating pain. I was lucky to have my neck and stomach protected, but I got to thinking now, why would I protect my stomach? I ignored the thought for now and managed to crawl to the window (yes it's a motel) and I noticed I was on the ground floor. So I opened the window and weakly crawled out of it and crawled into the forest hoping I wasn't too far off from everyone.

**Fang's POV**

Since the kidnapping, I had went to the police telling them that Max had been kidnapped and they sent out search parties. I was frantic over this too. I didn't want to lose her. I let a tear fall and I decided to walk through the forest by myself. It was near her house thankfully. I stopped for a moment once I heard a twig snapped and I looked around. Nothing… I kept on walking and heard another twig snapped. I was cautious now and picked up my pace. I heard another twig snapped and bolted deeper into the forest, but then I stop seeing as I reached a dead end. I turned around and narrowed my eyes, "Who's there?!" I yell. No answer… but then Angel comes out of the shadows and I immediately relax, "Angel… you know I don't like you sneaking up on me…"

"Sorry…" she looked down with tears in her eyes. I walked over and hugged Angel, "I miss Max…'

"I know… me too…" I whisper to her and kissed the top of her forehead and comforted her.

**(A/N: lol you all thought I was going to have Fang find her right away? Well nope Max is on the other side of the forest opposite of where Fang is)**

**Max's POV**

I just crawled and crawled through the forest and soon found a deserted cave where I curl up in the back and cried. My emotions took over and the pain I felt I let out with thoughs tears. I couldn't help it! I was in pain. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

* * *

5 days had passed and I was still pretty banged up. My ankle had swollen since I hadn't gotten the chance to go to the hospital to get it looked at yet. I was against it, but I knew they could help. I couldn't leave the cave very much though knowing Jeb could easily be hanging around nearby, which I doubt. Jeb never liked the forest so usually just stayed away. I was paranoid over it and lightly shook my head. I suddenly felt like I was going to hurl and I crawled outside since I couldn't exactly stand on my legs unless I want to feel them give out on me (already happened several times). I crawled all the way to some trees and puked right then and there at least my hair was up in a ponytail at the time so it didn't need to be held up at all. I sat down on my but once I had finish then scooted away and looked to the sky. Fang… I hope you and Ari are doing ok without me…

**Fang's POV**

Max had been gone for 5 days! The police hadn't even found a single trace of her. Ari had been crying almost nonstop since she disappeared. I didn't blame him though. He scared that Max abandoned him, but I told him that she was kidnapped and he just cried harder. I held onto him trying to calm him down (which I failed at). "Shh… shhh its ok… we will find mommy… I promise…" thoughs words seemed to have calmed him down and he nodded.

"Ok daddy…" he sniffed and hugged me tightly.

"I'll make sure I find her too…" I soothed him and kissed his head. I just hope I could find her…

* * *

**me: that ends off this chapter and idk where fang went... so i say R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**me: here you all go~**

**fang: *eats chocolate***

**me: CHOCOLATE! GIMMIE!**

**fang: *holds it in the air out of my reach* nope mine!**

**me: *growls and chases fang* GIMMIE!**

**FANG: GAH! *runs* SHE OWNS NOTHING! *looks at me and keeps running* GET AWAY! MY CHOCOLATE!**

**Ch 13**

**Max's POV**

Another day had went by and I was starving. I had to go find something to eat, but in my state… I couldn't even stand. (did I mention both my legs were broken in 2 separate areas? I didn't? well now you know) I crawled out of the safety of my cave and went to the little pond where I drank from it. I didn't care how it tasted. I just needed to get a drink.

I eventually just crawled further and further away when I realized, "Dammit… I have wings… I can fly!" I grumbled angered that I forgot all this time. So I snap my wing out and flapped them hard just to get of the ground since I couldn't just jump up and fly away. It took all my effort and energy, but I was finally airborne and headed to my house. I knew Fang and everyone else was worried about me, but I had to tell them what happened.

**Fang's POV**

I got up once I saw that Angel was going to take care of Ari for me so I let them know I was going to go search for Max. I went outside and looked around the neighborhood, but she obviously wasn't there so I headed into the forest. I never thought to look at the sky at all as I just searched. God I hope she's alright!

**Max's POV**

I was exhausted as I was flying over the forest. It took like 30 minutes, but I had finally arrived at the steps of my home. I reached up and grabbed the knob and it was unlocked. I didn't care and just crawled inside, "Angel! Gazzy!" I whisper-yelled. My voice was very weak, but I heard footsteps running down the hall.

"MAX!" Angel cried in joy that I was alive. Gazzy had a look of relief of his face.

"MOMMY!" Ari ran to me and hugged me. I winced, but managed to hug my little boy back.

"I'm home…" I whisper before I pass out on the floor. The last thing I hear is Angel and Gazzy yelling my name.

**Fang's POV**

I was still in the forest just searching for Max. I was staring to lose hope, but I shook my head. No I can't give up! I will find her no matter how long it takes! He yelled at himself mentally then sighed. There are no leads to where I can find her, but I need to look… but the forest is somewhere I doubt- I blinked and saw bloodstains on some rocks and I followed it to a cave. I walked inside confused, but cautiously and what I saw shocked me. I saw large brown and white feathers with a pool of dried blood around them. I immediately knew she was here and followed where the blood lead which was at a motel. She was taken here… its only by my estimate… 30 minutes from Max's house. Crap! What if I'm too late! I shake my head. NO she's strong! She will survive and pull through! I know she will! I mentally yelled at myself. Life has just became harder and harder for all of us… I shake my head and run back towards Max's home to tell everyone I had leads to finding Max.

**Angel's POV**

I nearly burst into tears when Max came home. I was worried that she was dead. I shook my head and watched Ari hug Max while she was on her hands and knees. I realized right then and there shat she was hurt and most likely starving. That's when I saw her fall unconscious. "MAX!" Me and Gazzy yelled and I picked up the phone and called 911.

"911 operator here what seems to be the problem?"

I hesitated but just spilled everything, "My sister just came back home after she was kidnapped and she's unconscious with bad bruises and it looks like her back has bad cuts and her legs are busted up pretty bad!"

"Ma'am! Ma'am calm down where is your address? We will send an ambulance over right away." I nod even though the operator couldn't see. I tell her the address and they send over an ambulance that picks us up. I leave a note on the table saying for Fang when he gets home.

* * *

**me: *pouts* I wanted the chocolate bar...**

**fang: *smirks and eats the last of it***

**me: meanie... anyways I wont be able to post until most likely tuesday... (if you all are lucky tonight) but unfourtunatly, i'm going to california for a few days and I wont be by any computer for the time... i will only have my phone to be online except that it doesn't let me post chapters unfourtunatly...**

**fang: be here tonight to post the chapter please! I wana know if Max will be ok!**

**me: i'll try but i wont make any promises...**

**fang: ok...**

**me: go ahead and say it**

**fang: R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**fang: yay! next chapter up!**

**me: yup now read people! heh**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot**

**Ch 14**

**Fang's POV**

It only took me 40 minutes exactly when I ran through the woods. I was running as fast as I could so I could tell Angel and Gazzy what I found. Once I got there though, I go inside only barely breathing heavily. "Angel? Gazzy?" I looked around then looked to the ground and noticed some blood. Blood? Why is this here?" I quietly walked into the room and looked at the table as I spot a note and pick it up. My eyes widened as I read it.

**To Fang,**

**Ok so I'm going to be quick about this… Max is alright and safe with us! Except… she's badly injured… we are being taken to the Hospital, but most likely by the time you get this, we will already be there. So hurry here as soon as you can!**

I sigh relieved that Max was safe from her kidnapper, but she was badly hurt… I shook my head and looked where the address is then kept reading

**Love,**

**Angel**

**P.S. Ari misses you**

I couldn't help, but smile at the last thing, but I close my eyes and run out the door (I closed and locked it of course) and run off to the hospital.

**Angel's POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room with Gazzy and Ari. Ari was fidgeting wanting to see both Max and Fang. I didn't know when Fang would be home. I sighed knowing it would be a while before he got the note, "Auwntie Angwel?"

"Yes sweetie?" I ask in a kind gentle voice.

"Will mommy be ok?" he asked with a frown.

"Your mother is strong. She will be fine." I said, but I hopped she would be.

**Fang's POV**

Maybe about an hour of running, I get to the hospital and go inside to see Angel, Gazzy, and Ari sitting there. I walk over after I catch my breath, "Hey… any word of Max yet?"

Angel and Gazzy shook their heads and I sigh and sit by Angel. Ari was reaching over to me wanting me to hold him, "Daddy?" he whimpered and I take him in my arms and hold him against me. I gently lay my head on his and he grips onto my shirt.

"Its alright Ari… mommy will be ok…" I closed my eyes and hummed a song I heard Max sing to Ari one night and in seconds, Ari was fast asleep.

"Aww. You and Ari are so cute together." Angel whispered and smiled.

"You make a great father Fang." Gazzy put in.

I smiled and looked over at a doctor that had walked up to us, "Is… is Max going to be ok?" I asked worried as we stood up.

He nods, "The operation went well… she's asking for you all." I nod and we follow him to the room Max was in.

**Max's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a room with white everywhere I looked. I weakly sat up and looked around and looked at the doctor, "Where am I?" I asked confused.

"The hospital… your friends brought you in and told me what happened… we fixed up your legs, but… we did some tests… and Ms. Ride?"

I looked worried, "Yes?"

"Your pregnant…" My eyes widened. So that's why I was protective over my stomach… I'm pregnant… with… with Fang's child…" I let a single tear fall. It was of joy and fear, "Is… is everyone still waiting for me?" I asked and he nods.

"Shall I go get them?"

I nod, "Please… but don't say anything about my pregnancy… I want to tell them firsthand…"

He nods and leaves the room leaving me by myself. I sigh and lay back down and lay my arm over my eyes tiredly. I wondered how I was going to tell everyone. Maybe about a couple minutes later, everyone walked in and the doctor closed the door behind him. I looked at everyone and smiled as I sat back up again and probed myself up with my elbows. Fang was the first over with Ari and he leans his head in and presses his lips against mine, "EWWWW!" both me and Fang separate and look at Ari who was wide awake now. We all couldn't help, but laugh and I took Ari into my arms and hugged him.

"I missed you all…"

"We missed you too Max." Angel smiled.

"I… I have to tell you all something I just found out…" they looked at me confused, "The doctor told me they did a few tests from my blood and… and the doctor told me… I'm… I'm pregnant."

They're eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Who's… the father?" Fang asked worriedly.

I look into Fang's eyes, "You Fang… your its father…"

* * *

**me: another cliffy sorry**

**fang: *is in shock***

**me: er... anyways, Hate it? Like it? Love it? R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**me: well here's the last of this chapter that I will update when I get back from cali. I will post a chapter in my other 2 fanfics before I head to bed**

**Fang: *still shocked***

**me: *sighs* he hasn't snapped out of it yet... he'll be fine by the next chapter... I hope...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ch 15**

**Fang's POV**

My heart nearly stopped when I heard Max tell me that's she's pregnant and that it my my child. I'm going to be its father! I let out a single tear and hugged Max happily. Its true though. I was happy about it, but I frowned. I could see worry in thoughs beautiful eyes of hers, "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know… I was… I was just afraid that you wouldn't want a child right now other than being with Ari…" Max said, but I lightly chucked.

"Dummy… I don't care… I'm happy enough knowing that this will be my child… I'm glad that your going to have my child and I wouldn't want it any other way." I kiss Max lovingly and then looked at Ari, "Hey kiddo… your going to be a big brother." I smiled.

"Ohhh! Will it bwe a boy wike mwe?" Ari's eyes were wide with wonder.

We all laughed. Max made an effort not to laughing too hard since her sides pretty much hurt, but she was defiantly laughing, "I hope so, but it would be nice to have a little girl." Max grinned.

"Aww I dwon't want a witte sister! I want a bwofher wike me!" Ari whined then frowned.

Max tried hard once again not to laugh too hard, but the rest of us were doubled over laughing. Man was he adorable, but we still love him nonetheless.

**Max's POV**

Ari was so adorable when he spoke, but I didn't care weather this child was a boy or girl. I would love it as much as a caring mother would. I lightly yawn and everyone could see I was tired.

Fang sighed, "I guess we better get going then…" he reluctantly said and reached out for Ari, but he shook his head and clung to me.

"No! I wana stay wifh mommy!" I giggled and nod to Fang, "Its ok with me… I want to be with Ari… I want you to stay too, but knowing the doctors… he would just tell you all to go…" I sighed and he nods.

"I know… but I'll come and visit you tomorrow." He smiled and gently kissed my cheek, "See you tomorrow… love you." He whispered and left with the others leaving me with Ari who snuggled into my chest and drifted to sleep. I slowly lay down as well and looked at the doctor.

"Well you should get some rest Max."

"Can I have my son with me at least while I'm here? I don't want to be away from him…"

"Yes of course." With that, he left and I fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**fang: *is still in shock***

**me: well here's to hoping fang comes back to reality... andways, Hate it? Like it? Love it? R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**me: here's chapter 16**

**fang: took long enough...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ch 16**

**Fang's POV**

I walked home to tell my parents I was moving out to my girlfriend's house. They weren't too thrilled over it, but the reluctantly agreed after a bit of convincing. I had packed a lot of my clothes and belongings and put them in my dad's car. It took me several trips, but eventually I had everything into an empty room. I then went back to the car and drove back to my parent's house, "Mom, dad. I'm leaving now."

"At least come and visit every now and again…" My mother said and hugged me tightly.

"I will…" I look at my dad, but he had shaken his head and walked off. I knew he was angry with me for doing this, but I didn't care right now. Once I walked back outside, I left the car. It was my dad's car after all. I basically walked to my new house.

**Max's POV**

I had fallen asleep once everyone left and I was glad, but I had started to have nightmares of me and Ari. Ari was about 8 and he was kidnapped by the white coats and turned into a wolf-like human creature… I call them erasers. He was vicious and evil. I tried so hard not to believe it. That's when I woke up with a gasp and saw Ari was still asleep against me. So I sighed and lay my head back down.

**Fang's POV**

Once at the house, I sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. Since Max was in the hospital, I had to sit here and wait for her to get better. I closed my eyes and sighed. I thought about the fact that Max was pregnant with my kid and I couldn't help, but smile. I kind of figured it was mine, but I wouldn't have known right away until she told me.

* * *

A few days went by and Max was finally out of the hospital. I went to get her, but the thing is, I didn't have a car. I had to call my dad to drive the car over, which he did. I carefully help Max and Ari in then sat with them. We didn't have a car seat for Ari. We mad due with it for now though. Once we arrive back at her house, I helped her out, thanked my dad, and he left. I helped Max up the stairs, inside, and into her room where she sat down and I sat beside her hugging her gently, "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better…" she grumbled. I just grinned, "What?"

"Nothing. Just glad that I can be with you again." I gently kissed her forehead and she leaned against me happily. She quickly fell asleep against me and I just watched her. I gently lay her down and saw Ari had fallen asleep on the floor. I chuckled, picked up Ari and lay him besides Max before leaving the room.

* * *

**me: its short I know, but I have no insperation right now so forgive me until I figure something out**

**fang: anyways, R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

** me: hey everyone... I haven't posted for a few days... sorry...**

**fang: she's been busy trying to learn how to play her new guitar and playing on her tablet she got yesterday...**

**me: ya... but I had no idea what I was going to write so this chapter came out short ."**

**fang: she will try to have the next chapter a bit longer next time...**

**disclaimer: I own nothing... again, need I say more? no? well good**

**Ch 17**

**Fang's POV**

I quietly sat down and turned on the tv. I was bored, but knew Max was tired so I couldn't really talk to her. Angel was busy talking to Gazzy about something. So I decided to text Iggy.

(**Fang**, Iggy)

**Hey Ig you there?**

Yeah?

**Got any plans today?**

No why?

**I don't know… want to hang out? Everyone else is doing other things and Max is resting…**

Sure why not. Where though?

**The arcade maybe?**

Sure. I'll be over in 20

Kay see ya soon

I set my phone down and lay down looking at the ceiling. The arcade… I haven't been there in a while…

* * *

Iggy had came over and we walked over to the arcade. Iggy was telling me how he nearly got caught for blowing up a car. I rolled my eyes and went inside the arcade. Thankfully there wasn't many other people here. All we did was play. I couldn't help, but worry over Max though since she's by herself with Ari in her room… I hope she'll be alright…

* * *

**me: once again... I know its short... I got nothing else to say...**

**fang: R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**me: writters block ended for now, but I'm stuck again for the next chapter :**

**fang: take your time...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot... need I say more? No? Good**

**Ch 18**

**Max's POV**

I had slowly opened my eyes and saw that Ari was sleeping beside me. I looked around noticing that We were back in my room and sighed in relief. I was glad considering I hated hospitals. I slowly sat up then froze as I see a shadow staring at me and walk out to see it was someone I didn't know. I slowly blinked to see he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked up to me and sat down on the edge of my bed just watching me. "Who… who are you?"

"Me? I'm Dylan."

**(A/N: yeah I decided to add Dylan into the story after all heh)**

"Ok so then why are you here?"

"I saw who your attacker was… I wanted to see if you were ok after that." I snort. Who does this guy think he is? If you ask me, he's more of a stalker.

"Oh really? You sure your not just a stalker?"

He lightly chuckled, "No I'm not. I saw your window was open and I saw you were wounded when you returned." I narrowed my eyes. This seems weird… how would he know all this and not report it to anyone… I don't understand at all.

I lightly shake my head, "Whatever… now get out…"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Hmm… oh I don't know… maybe because you snuck into my room, I don't even know you, and your telling me you saw everything that happened?" I glared, "Leave now…"

Dylan shrugged, "I'll be back…" I watched him go to the window and leave through it. It was a 2 story window, but there was a walkway (or whatever it is you see on the sides of apartments…) and some stairs leading down to a ladder. I go to my window then close and lock it. I close the curtains than return to bed and fall back asleep.

**Fang's POV**

I was on my way home from the arcade and I notice some blonde haired guy leave Max's room. I narrow my eyes and run into the house and up the stairs to Max's room. I open the door and sigh in relief to see she was unharmed. So I close the door, change into more comfortable clothes and lay down beside Max. She stirred a bit then opened her eyes and saw me, "Fang?"

I lightly nod, "Yes… I just returned from the arcade with Iggy…"

"Oh…"

"But… I saw some blonde hair guy leaving your room… what was that about?"

She looked away, "It was nothing…"

"No it wasn't… I can tell…" I lay a hand on her cheek and make her look at me, "You know you can tell me…"

She sighed and lay her head against my chest, "I woke up to see that guy in my room… says his names Dylan. He said that he saw everything… but if he knew, he probably would have told someone already…"

"A stalker?"

"Maybe… he said he wasn't though, but I'm still suspicious about him…" I lightly nod.

"Go back to sleep… I'll be here when you wake up…"

"Ok…" she slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep and I wrapped my arms around her protectively and also fell asleep.

* * *

**me: yay done!**

**fang: took long enough...**

**me: what I had a writters block...**

**fang: whatever... R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**me: sry I took a while to update!**

**fang: she had another writters block...**

**me: yup... well here you all go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... nada, zip, zero**

**Ch 19**

**Max's POV**

The next morning rolled around and I woke up in Fang's arms. I couldn't help, but smile as I watched him sleep. I calmly snuggled into him and lay my head against his chest. I then felt a kiss on my head and looked back up to see Fang's eyes were opened and I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Morning." I smiled.

"Morning." Fang showed one of his half smiles.

We sat up, "What shall we do today?"

"Hmm… I don't know…"

I looked around, "Where's Ari?" we both got up and searched the room, but he wasn't there. So we went downstairs and saw the T.V. was on and it was on Spongebob. So I walked over and saw that Angel and Ari were watching it. We sat down beside them and just watched with them until a commercial came on about a zoo. Ari's eyes went wide with wonder and looked at me.

"Momma! Can we go pwease!" I couldn't help, but giggle, but here's the thing about zoos… I didn't like them too much. It was like the school. Almost… At least there wasn't any white coats, needles or tests or anything like that, but these cages were like large sized dog creates. I sighed and lightly shook my head.

"No sweetie… we don't have any money for that…" I lied. We had plenty of money from our job before we were fired. Speaking of jobs… I had to go look for a new one soon before the money ran out.

"Pwease mommy! I never been to one before!" he then shot me the bambi eyes. Oh how I hated bambi eyes… I sighed in defeat.

"Fine… j-just stop with the bambi eyes…" everyone laughed at us and I just lay my head against Fang's chest and he pulled me against him.

* * *

We arrived at the zoo in the afternoon and Ari was squealing happily at the first animal he seen, which was a sea lion near the entrance. Fang and I just watched him. I was smiling and I don't really know if Fang was, but I knew he was watching him too. He then pulled out the map to see which animal we should see next while I stood near Ari. He had his face pressed against the thick glass and his mouth was squished against it. I just giggled lightly at him. He was so cute I tell you.

"Come on now Ari lets go look at the next animal."

"Aww I want to sway with the swea wions!" he pouted, but I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"We will see them on our way back kay?"

"Ok!" he smiled and hugged me happily. Thank god he understands… I went back to Fang who pointed out some flamingos and a crocodile nearby. Ari wanted to see the crocodile first so we did, but here is the weird thing… the area had no crocodile in it. Instead there was someone saying that it had escaped a week ago, but no one knows where it was at this time and were looking for it. I feel for the gator and I think its good for it to escape, but I knew it was going to get caught soon anyways.

**Fang's POV**

I calmly blinked when we heard the gator had escaped, but I ignored it for now and Ari had taken my hand and walked with me and Max to the flamingos. Eventually we saw them and some gorillas that had been recently added, some giraffes, some koalas, reptiles in the reptile house, many different birds, and some kangaroos. We decided to stop and grab a bite to eat and that's when I notice someone was following us. It would be hard to tell with all these people, but I saw what looked to be a worker with blond hair looking at us. Oh great… a stalker? I looked back at Max and whispered to her, "Hey… is that the guy that was stalking you?"

She looked at him and slowly nodded to me, "Yeah… that's him…"

Perfect… just perfect… "Just leave him be for now I guess…"

**Max's POV**

Once we finished eating, we got to look at more animals. Dylan… or what I'd like to call him, the stalker, kept following us at a distance and I was becoming seriously irritated. If I had half-a-mind, I would've punched him in the face and told him to stop following us, but seeing as there is too many people hear, I didn't do anything.

* * *

What seemed like hours had went by and we saw the rest of the animals. We were heading to the entrance when Dylan had stepped in front of us. I was holding Ari protectively and Fang was a step in front of me, "What do you want and why have you been following us all day!" Fang growled at him.

"I don't want anything and I work here… I was only going to each habitat to feed the animals…"

"Oh?" Then why were you watching us while we were eating?" he raised and eyebrow, but I could tell Fang was really irritated from Dylan.

"No reason…" he spat.

Ok he was lying I will tell you that much, "Then get out of the way and let us leave…" Fang glared.

"No… I don't think I will." He spat back and I felt someone put me in a choke hold and put a rag with chloroform on it and I blacked out.

* * *

**me: yay finished!**

**fang: took long enough...**

**me: *roles eyes***

**fang: R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**me: i got nothing to say...**

**fang: just enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot**

**Ch 20**

**Fang's POV**

We were arguing with Dylan until he said "no… I don't think I will." I blinked and hear something and just as I turned around, I see both Ari and Max being dragged away, but I run over to the guys as they stash Max into a van just outside the zoo and I grab Ari away just in time, but I couldn't get to Max in time as they drove off, "Dammit… this is the 2nd time…" I hold Ari in my arms seeing as he wasn't chloroformed and held him against me. At least he had fallen asleep on the way back.

Ari slowly woke up and looked at me, "Daddy? Where's momma?"

I looked at Ari nervously and gently kissed his forehead. "She's gone… they took her away… again…" Ari frowned.

"Will we fwind her agwain?"

I look down, "I know we will… but at this point… I don't know where to start looking…" so I take Ari back home.

* * *

Once we return, I told Angel and Gazzy what happened and they were frantic, "Call the police!" Angel shouted.

"Yeah… that might be the best thing right now." I was worried, but I knew we had to keep calm since running around panicking wasn't the best way to go. I set Ari down by some of his toys and went to a phone, called 911, and explained what happened. They would send some police down, but I doubt they'd be much help at all. That's just my opinion.

Maybe about 5 minutes later, we hear knocking on the door and I opened it seeing it's the police, "We got a report about a kidnapping."

"Yes I sent the call out… come in…" I step aside for them and they come inside.

"Would you both like something to drink while you're here?" Angel asks.

"No young lady we are good."

I role my eyes and lean against the couch arms folded, "Anyways…" I close my eyes, "I have to tell you guys what happened…"

"Just take all the time you need to explain."

I nod, "We were at the park… with Ari… he's my stepson… and I was with his mother, my girlfriend… we spent all day there today, but we were being followed by some blonde headed guy named Dylan… he's been stalking us all day… but once he confronted us near the entrance, I told him to leave, but he didn't and I heard some struggling behind me and saw Max was being dragged away and Ari carried. I couldn't get to Max in time, but I saved Ari… They put her in a dark blue van…" I had to suppress tears. I'm not a crier…

The officers lightly nod taking note, "Anything else about these kidnappers?"

"Hmm… well… one was tall with brown hair… another looked like a female… couldn't get the descriptions to well… and there was one more… I think I recognized one of them as Justin… he goes to my school…"

They nod again, "Ok… is there anything else?"

I thought for a moment, "Well… my girlfriend is pregnant… so we have to find her as quickly as possible! I don't want them to harm her or the baby!" I panicked there for a moment when I remembered Max is pregnant with my kid.

"Sir calm down. We will find her I promise."

I look down, but lightly nod and they leave shortly after to do an investigation.

**Max's POV**

I didn't know where I was, but once the blindfold came off, I looked around to see that I was in a basement and tied up. I was laying on the floor as well, "Dammit… where am I?" I grumble and look around to see if there was any escape routes, but surprise surprise… there wasn't… there was a window, but it was too small for me to squeeze through. I lay my head down since that's all I could do at this very moment. I was thirsty since the zoo, but there wasn't any nearby. So I sighed, but at that moment, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked to see 4 people coming down stairs. All I did was glare at them.

"Look she's awake." The brown haired male said. I couldn't actually see them since there wasn't much light other than the one above us, but it couldn't show their faces at all.

"Yes, but you guys didn't have to tie her up like that…" the other male said. His voice sounded very familiar to me though except I just couldn't tell who. The male walks over with some chains and untied one of the ropes to my hands and chained it then did the same with the other. At least I could move my arms again… I swung one of my arms, but he had already moved away. So I basically hit nothing, but air. Then the female spoke.

"We should have just killed her and been done with her…"

"No J.J… you know what he will do if we killed her… and same if the police found out…" The brown haired male said.

"Not like they'd find her anytime soon anyways." The last male spoke and I instantly recognized his voice… Dylan… but I said nothing as the one with black hair set a bottle of water down for me and yes it was unopened and they all left me alone. I looked at the water and drank only half of it since I wanted to save the rest for later. I felt myself getting tired. Not from the drink, but being chloroformed did make me tired. Actually… I think I was just plain tired still. So I just fell asleep.

* * *

**me: chapter 20 is now done! its hard to writte with writters blocks... but I finished this chapter thankfully...**

**fang: I swear! don't kill her!**

**me: *whispers into Fang's ear***

**fang: oh...**

**me: don't spoil it...**

**fang: I wont!**

**me & fabg: R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**me: I'm so sorry I took so long everyone! I've been busy with work and stuff! but I got this chapter done!**

**fang: yeah took you long enough...**

**me: ya... well enjoy everyone... and I own nothing!**

**Chapter 21**

**Fang's POV**

It had only been several hours since Max's kidnappers had taken her and we still had no leads on how to find her. I remained calm none the less. If we were to find her, we had to find some clues. So once school starts, we find Justin and make him tell us. That's all I could think of at this very moment. I watched Ari as he played quietly with Angel and Gazzy. He's known them longer than I have that's for sure… but at least they could keep him calm while I think.

"Fang? What will we do?" Angel asked in a low voice. I was barely able to hear her, but I did hear her at least.

"Find Justin at school and force him to tell us… that's all I got at the moment.

"I guess that's the best option for now…" she sighed and looked down. I just hoped we could find her at all.

**Max's POV**

I had fallen asleep cuz by the time I woken up, it had only been a few hours. I was hungry, but I wasn't worried about that. I looked at my chains and tugged on each one as I sat there against the wall, but the chains didn't really break at all… I sighed and placed my hands back down on the floor. A moment later, I hear the door open and some of the light reflected against his hair and face, black hair and hazel eyes… Justin…

"Max? You awake?"

"Justin… why are you helping them…" I hiss.

"I have to…" he looked down, "They are my only friends I have…"

I snort, "Friends? I doubt that. Friends don't make others kidnap someone." I see him wince, but I didn't care at all.

"Y-yeah… but they are the only ones that will talk to me…" he sat in front of me but never looked at me.

"I'd be your friends if you just asked, but at this moment, no I wont. You'd have to earn that on your own now." I glare and I see him nod.

"Y-yeah… I guess your right… I don't think you'd forgive me, but sorry…" he murmured. The door opened again and Dylan came in making Justin get up and leave the room. I glare daggers at Dylan, but it didn't phase him at all. He kneeled down and I just kept glaring, "What the hell do you want bastard…"

"Oh calm down. I told you you'd be mine no matter what you'd do… and now I have you."

"Trust me… I will get away no matter what you do…"

"We will see…" he got up and left the room once again leaving me by myself.

**Fang's POV**

I had been watching Ari, Gazzy, and Angel playing with Ari for maybe an hour, before I got up from the couch and out the door for a walk. I slip my hands into my pockets and just walked down the cold streets. (yeah its November now so yea its Winter) I watched people from the corners of my eyes when they walked by. They were all with someone they loved… I held my head low and kept walking. Max… please be alright until I find you… I hope your safe… I was determined to find her. So the first thing I would do right now, go to Justin's…"

* * *

I get to Justin's house and knock on the door, his mother opened it, "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Mioko, is Justin here?" I asked and she lightly shook her head.

"No. He's out with his friends. Who are you anyways?"

"Fang Martinez. I go to his school. A classmate of his. I just wanted to ask him something, but since he's not here, I'll ask him at school."

"Oh… well I can tell him for you when he gets back."

"No thanks, I'll tell him… have a good day." At that, I left and continued walking down the streets. Now what? There must be another way… wait! Dylan! I could force him to tell me when I saw him again! Yeah. Or rather, beat the crap out of him until he did tell me. I lightly smirked and kept walking.

* * *

**me: that's all for this chapter! and again, sorry it took a while to write! I'll write part of the second one now and post it on my next day off (which is saturday... ya I'm only posting twice a week cuz of work... but I will be continuing this story... it is going to end soon though... my last one will keep going for a while at least) though...**

**Fang: if you say so...**

**me:...**

**fang:...**

**me:... anyways... R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

**me: finally posted**

**fang: uh huh...**

**me:...**

**fang: she owns nothing**

**Chapter 22**

**Fang's POV**

A day had went by since the kidnapping and I couldn't find Dylan at all. Well its not like I knew where he lived. Ok so I didn't know where to find him… I'm not perfect alright? I had searched all night in hopes I could find Dylan, but as I said, I couldn't find him. I had no choice, but to stop and go home. I was dead tired and I know Ari would need me right now. I rushed on home and got back a few minutes later to see Ari was asleep on the couch with Angel and Gazzy on the floor. I silently sighed and gently shook them awake and they went upstairs while I picked up Ari and sat down with him in my arms as he slept, "I'm back…" I whispered and gently hugged him while he slept.

I had to figure out my next move if I was to find Max…

**Max's POV**

A day had already went by and I was starving! I hadn't eaten at all this morning! If they kidnapped me, then they should have the courtesy to feed me! I lightly shake my head and looked at the chains. If only there was a way to break them… thing is… how? Water and let them rust? Yeah right… I'm not waiting that long. Maybe if I could get one of them to free my arms… then I could beat the guy up to take the key and free my legs? Hmm… that's probably not going to work… they already know I can… I sigh. This will be harder than I thought…

I just sit there, but as an hour went by, Justin comes in with some food and… cookies!? I wait for him to set the food down and the first thing I grab are thoughs delicious chocolate chip cookies. I literally sink my teeth into them and savor the flavors, "What took you so long with the food?" I demanded.

"Yeah I had to sneak it down to you since I know they weren't…" he murmured.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh…"

"Its true."

"You're the only one who's helping me… why should I care?" I spat back."

He shakes his head and walks out. What a weirdo… I return to my food and continued thinking.

* * *

**me: ya its short I know... writers blocks...**

**Fang: your getting lazy...**

**me: hush...**

**fang: R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**fang: hey everyone... ruza's hasn't been in the best of moods...**

**me:...**

**fang: *sighs* she's been out of it, but she did promise to update the next chapter as soon as he could despite of her mood... just try not to bug her so much...**

**me: i'll post the next chapter later when I get the chance...**

**fang: she owns nothing**

**Ch 23**

**Fang's POV**

What seemed like weeks when only several more days had went by and I was no closer to finding Max than I already was. I wasn't about to give up though! I had to find some sort of clue to Max's whereabouts… well there was that van… but I couldn't get the license plate number in time. It happened too fast for me to do anything.

**Justin's POV****(A/N: ya decided to do Justin's POV for the next few chapters just to make it fare and ya I'm putting in Lissa as well**)

Since the day we kidnapped Max to about four days later, Max wouldn't show an ounce of friendliness towards me. I was the one sneaking food and water down to her after all… I could tell she was glad about the food. She did thank me last night for the food, but I couldn't let her out… at least not right now… Dylan would kill me if I did. I… I had to find Fang and tell him… I can't take this…

**Max's POV**

I was extremely tired by the fourth day of my kidnapping, but I couldn't sleep… not now… my stomachs been killing me, I've been feeling sick, and I couldn't think straight… I swear this is a bad time for the baby to be making me feel this way… especially where I was at… I pushed some of the strands of hair out of my face before setting my hand back down onto the floor and looked down. I was just about to give up too… If I'm not found soon… what would I do? Fang… please… please hurry… I miss you… and Ari…

The door opened moments later as J.J and the brown haired male walked in. I narrowed my eyes at them, "What do you both want…" I spat.

J.J's eyes narrowed and she set down a plate of food, "Be lucky Justin and Dylan care about you… I would've killed you by now if they didn't…"

"Yeah really… why does Dylan want her so badly?" the brown haired male said in the dim light. J.J's eye twitched and she slapped him upside the head, "Because Richard… he likes her that's why… stupid…"

"Well sorry…" he glared at her. To me, this was amusing. Since they just glared at each other.

"Not to break up the little glaring fest you two are having… but when will I be let go…" They turned their attention towards me with the same glares.

"Unless Dylan let's you go, you aren't leaving…" she spat and left. Richard stayed behind and stared at me.

"I don't get what Dylan sees in you…" he spat and left as well leaving me alone. That is until Justin walked back into the room. I groaned.

"What Justin…"

He sighed, "Look… I know J.J and Richard are idiots, but you'll get used to them…"

"Unless you or Dylan let me go…" I lightly shake my head.

Justin sighed, "Yeah…" he looked at me and kneeled down, "I'm going to help you… I promise… I will find a way to tell Fang… without Dylan and the others knowing that is… just… hold out for a little longer…"

I narrow my eyes, but lightly nod. Justin was my only hope at this point if I was to escape…

Lissa's POV

I think Fang was skipping out from school as Max. Who cares though. All I want is Fang. Sam isn't enough for me since I broke up with him a couple days ago. He wouldn't look at me. So I gave him the boot and left. He begged for me to take him back, but nope! I wouldn't. He likes my looks and all, but I want more than someone who just ignore me all the time! Hmm… I need to dress up better if I'm going to get Fang… So I walked on home to pick out something I'd like and get to him tomorrow… yeah… that's it…

* * *

**me: sorry this took a while... I haven't been in the best of moods as Fang said...**

**fang: its true... I've seen how she is when she gets like this... so try not to upset her right now you guys...**

**me: yeah... if any of you got any questions, feel free to ask...**

**fang: she wont answer ones she feels no need to answer though**

**me: anyways, R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**me: hey everyone :3**

**fang: she's been much beeter for sure**

**me: anyways, thoughs of you that are wondering about my other story "The Day I Both Died and Survived", I stopped on it so I could focus on one story at a time... simplifys things quite a bit...**

**fang: it does actually...**

**me: anyways, I'll post ch 18 for that story once I finish up with this story :3**

**fang: well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 24**

**Justin's POV**

It turns out when you want to help someone that doesn't want your help, you basically get yelled at. It happened an hour ago when Max yelled at me seeing as she was losing it. I don't blame her though. I wanted to free her, but knowing Dylan, he would've found out eventually. I know for fact he is strong and can seriously injure someone if not careful. I lightly shake my head and sigh as I head off to school. As I walk, I have my eyes closed, lost in thought, until I bump into someone. I open my eyes and who do you think I saw? That's right, Fang…

**Fang's POV**

As the next day rolled around, I had to leave Ari with a babysitter seeing as though Max nor me couldn't watch him and neither could Angel and Gazzy. Could things get any worse than they already are? The next thing I know, I bump into someone, and not just anyone. It was Lissa. I swear… She just doesn't give up. I just stare at her, "Hey there Fangy-poo~" she said in her idiotic voice. Hey? What can I say? I hate the girl… But I can't be mean to her.

"What do you want…" Oh look… she's wearing more slutty clothes than normal…

"Oh… just you~" she was using her flirty voice and pressed closer to me. I was about to push her off of me until she pressed her lips against mine. I drew the line t that point and lightly shoved her away glaring at her.

"Don't you dare do that. I'm with Max." I wipe my lips off from Lissa's kiss then turned and walked off. She's lucky I didn't just yell at her for that either. Ok here's the thing… don't ask if things could get worse, cuz they always do. Anyways, I just continued walking until I bumped into someone and someone I was looking for too. Justin.

**Lissa's POV**

I stood there as Fang pushed me away. What am I doing wrong? I'm hot! All the guys should be after me! But NO! He wants Max! This isn't fair! I have it all yet he still wants her! I stomp my feet to the ground several times before storming away to think.

**Max's POV**

I was so bored. Since I yelled at Justin about an hour ago, he seemed to be a bit down, but I didn't care much at all. I lightly shook my head and sat back bored out of my mind. **(A/N: Not much to write for Max or Lissa… just saying…)**

**Fang's POV**

I narrow my eyes and grab a hold of Justin's collar then slam him against a wall, "Where's Max!" I kind of shouted, but I couldn't help it.

"W-wait! I can tell you where to find her… but I cant go help you… if Dylan finds out… he'd kill me…" I stare at Justin through narrowed eyes.

"Where is she…"

* * *

**me: well that's all heh sry its a cliffy :P want to save for the next chapter heh**

**fang: meany...**

**me: *sticks tongue out* I know XD**

**fang: grr...**

**me: R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**me: hey everyone! sorry for the wait! I had another writters block...**

**fang: and she had this dream this morning that seems pretty intresting... she might turn it into another story once she finishes this story and her other one**

**me: yeah... and this story is nearly complete**

**fang: anyways, she owns nother, but the plot**

**Chapter 25**

**Justin's POV**

"Where is she…" Fang was pissed off at this point. Dylan would kill me if I told Fang where Max was… or Fang could just kill me now… I really want to help Max though.

"Ok just listen… she's in the basement of Dylan's home… his parents know noting about this either…"

"That's all I need to know…" I sigh as he let me go.

"Just be careful… J.J and Richard will be there…" I warn.

"I don't need you telling me to be careful or not." Fang spat before walking off. So here's what I do, I follow him since at this point, I just don't care.

**Max's POV**

I was completely bored out of my mind, hungry as well. I laid my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I was tired as well, but I don't really get much sleep since I been just stuck here. Moments later, I hear the door open. I open my eyes and see Dylan, J.J. and Richard walk in, but no Justin? Weird… "What do you want now…" I narrowed my eyes when Dylan walks up to me and the others back off.

Dylan just grins, "Oh nothing." I don't like when he grins… makes me sick. I swear… if he tries anything…

"Back off and leave me alone." I hissed. At that moment, the others chained my hands to the ground so I couldn't use them. Then Dylan placed a hand on my cheek and at this point, I snapped. I moved my head away and bite down hard on his hand and I hear him yell. I was going to enjoy this, so I just bit down harder and heard him whimper as he tried to tear his hand away from me, but I didn't let go. I tasted blood moments later and I knew I had bitten through his skin. Now Dylan was furious so he suddenly hit me forcing my mouth to open letting him go.

"You little bitch! **(A/N: sorry! I don't like using cuss words… I might use them once in a while, but still… that was just a heads up…)** You will pay for that!" just as he was about to hit me, the door flung open and I see Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Justin, and Fang.

**Fang's POV**

"Ok just listen… she's in the basement of Dylan's home… his parents know nothing about this either…" Max… I'm coming for you now… just wait for me as best as you can… please…

"That's all I need to know…" I let Justin go and hear him sigh.

"Just be careful… J.J and Richard will be there." He's warning me? Ha! I only need my flocks help.

"I don't need you telling me to be careful or not." I spat and leave to get the others. Justin obviously follows me, but I don't care as long as he doesn't get in my way. So I head off to get Angel, and Gazzy first. I know they were at home right now. Once I get there, I go in, and explain to them where Max is. Then we go to get Nudge, but she was hard to get to since she was busy with some of her friends at a slumber party, but we managed to get her out and tell her where Max was too. Max, we're coming!

* * *

We soon get to Dylan's house, "Ok here's the plan, the moment any one of us see's Dylan, get him out of the way by any means necessary so we can get to the basement." I had to think fast too… one slip up and we fail. I see them nod and I move out of the way so Nudge could get the door open, which only took her like 7 seconds to do. So we sneak in and see that there's no one there. I give the flock the signal to move on and once we turn a corner, we find the basement door, "Be ready you guys…"

"Don't worry we will, and I will make sure Max is ok and get her out before anyone tries to harm her. Oh oh! Maybe we should do mackovers with her after and-" Angel slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Shhh! We don't want anyone here that is here to hear us…" Angel warned. I nod then I kick open the door. What I see shocks me, Max is chained to the ground.

* * *

**me: ok that end's this chapter~**

**fang: we will have the next chapter up as soon as possible**

**me: I think the next chapter will be the last one too... not sure yet...**

**fang: we will see once she finishes it...**

**me: ya and I will make sure the next chapter is longer than it should be~ heh**

**Fang: anyways, R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**me: ok everyone, here's the last chapter**

**fang: aww... its going to be over...**

**me: yeah... don't fret though, I'm still writting another fanfic lol**

**fang: oh right =P**

**me: anyways, I own nothing, but the plot**

**Chapter 26**

**Max's POV**

I was surprised that Fang found me, but was happy too. I struggled to get my arms and legs free, but to no avail. So I glared at Dylan to let me go then my eyes lightened when I look at Justin.

**Fang's POV**

I stare down Dylan and walk forward with Justin and the rest of the flock as J.J and Richard I believe, stand in front of Dylan, "Give us back Max now…" I demanded. I wasn't going to let them keep Max away from me any longer.

"No. Max is mine and I'm not going to let you have her." Dylan glared at me then noticed Justin, "Justin… you traitor… I'm going to freaking kill you once I finish with Fang…" I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck with that." At that moment, I rush forward and slam both J.J. and Richard out of the way then slam Dylan into the wall, "Let her go… now!"

"Never!" Dylan slammed a foot into my stomach and I'm sent back a bit. I growl and punch Dylan in the face, but he blocks it and then quickly twists my arms around my back making me wince.

"Damn you!" I send my foot backwards and hit his family jewels forcing him to yell, let me got and is curled up in a ball on the floor, "Pathetic…" I take this chance to go to Max and kneel down, "I'm here…"

"Thank you…" Max replies through tired eyes.

**Max's POV**

I watch Fang through grateful and tired eyes as he works on the chains on my arms. Once he gets them off, I throw my arms around Fang's neck and kiss his cheek happily as he works on the other 2 chains. Once they are off, he picks me up and runs out with me calling over his shoulder, "Let's go!" Once we are far enough, I look up at Fang then lay my head against his chest and close my eyes as I slowly drift off to sleep feeling safe once more in his arms.

**Fang's POV**

As I carry Max, I look down at her and a small smile forms before I kiss the top of her head, "Sleep well…" I whisper before turning to the flock and Justin who followed, "We rescued Max… She needs her rest. So as soon as we get back home, don't wake her…" As I say that, I look at Justin, "And Justin… thanks… without you, we probably wouldn't have found Max in time… but this doesn't mean that we trust you very much just yet…"

"I understand…" Justin lightly nods and looks away. I role my eyes,

"Lets get back home…" I say right after.

* * *

Once we get back home, I set Max on our bed and give her a small kiss on the lips before quietly closing the door and going to see Ari. I see him with the babysitter, "Rose… you can go now." Rose looks at us and nods handing me Ari and I take him.

"Ari is a good little boy." She smiled before leaving. I sit with Ari and he hugs me.

"Welcome back daddy." He smiled, "Where's mommy?" he asked worriedly. I lightly smile.

"We found her… but she's resting…"

"Can I sweep wiff her?" he asks and I lightly nod and look at the others, "We should all get some rest anyways… Justin, you can stay here for the night, but then you have to go home" I say before leaving everyone not even going to listen what Justin has to say. I go into our room and close the door before setting Ari down beside Max and I lay down with them. I watch Ari settle down and lay with us and snuggle into Max before falling asleep. I wouldn't fall asleep yet. I lay my arm over Max and lightly kiss her forehead then place a hand on her belly. The new baby… I'm going to be its father… I'm glad it will be Max who is going to have our baby and no one else… I lightly smile and hold Max and Ari before drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

About 8 months passed and Max had went into labor. Justin of course gained our trust when he protected her from Dylan. He did get injured in the process, but he did save her. Anyways, I was with Max as she held my hand. The flock was in the lobby with Ari waiting to see the baby and all that. Max was screaming a lot of the time, so I whispered in her ear, "Just breath… It will be over soon I promise…" I try to soothe her as best as I can. She is glad I'm trying I can tell, but it wasn't helping much. She squeezed my hand, which did hurt, but in the end, we hear a baby.

"It's a girl!" I smile. My daughter… He cuts the cord and gently wraps her in a towel before handing her to Max. I saw her breathing heavily, but also smiling, but it didn't last as she felt another rush of pain. So I gently take our newborn daughter and look at Max surprised, another?

**Max's POV**

After I had our daughter and looked at her, I knew right away she was beautiful, but before I could say anything, I felt another rush of pain hit me and I knew right away that I was having another baby. Fang took our daughter in his arms and 2 of the nurses took our daughter into another room to clean her. Fang took my hand again while I'm trying to push the baby out.

* * *

I took maybe a few minutes later, but I finally got the baby out, "It's a boy!" he says before cutting the chord and wrapping our son in a towel then handing him to us. This time I knew there was no more babies inside of me. I looked up at Fang smiling as the nurse brought out our daughter handing her to me as well.

"Fang… they are beautiful…" I smile as I look up at him. He leaned down and lightly kissed me before taking our daughter in his arms.

"They are… and they look like you more than me." I look at our daughter who looks more like Fang and has his black hair. Then I look at our son. He did look a lot like me and has my dirty blonde hair, "Alexia…" I blink and look at Fang and he looks at me, "Can we call our daughter Alexia?" he asks and I lightly nod.

"Alexia Ride… that's a good name." He smiles in response and I look down at our son, "Trenton Ride?"

"That name's perfect." He smiles. Everyone then was brought in and saw our newborn babies. Everyone had the chance to hold them, but had to leave me and Fang with our newborn babies. Ari stayed with us obviously.

"Are they my new baby bwofher and fister?" I couldn't help, but giggle.

"Yes Ari. This is Trenton and Alexia." Ari seemed to smile and lightly giggle, "You're their big brother now so you have to make sure to protect them." Ari nods.

"Ok!" Fang picks him up and sits down on a chair next to the bed.

* * *

A couple days went by and we were able to leave the hospital. Then Fang took us home. Once home, I set our newborn babies in their cribs. Ari was tired, so I set him down for his nap before I lay in bed exhausted still. Fang had laying beside me and I snuggled into him, "This is going to get interesting…"

"Raising 3 kids… it should be." Fang smirked. I lightly smiled.

"Trust me… parenting more than one kid is hard enough, but I can manage when I'm with you." I whisper and press my lips against Fang's. My arms wrap around his neck and he wraps his arms around me like he wouldn't let me go, but I didn't mind, "Its funny though… I though we were only going to have one…"

"Well we decided to skip the ultrasound remember?"

"Yeah I know…" I lay my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I felt happier then I ever have. With 3 kids though, I knew things were going to be difficult for us, but I knew we would push through.

* * *

As a year went by, me anf Fang got married, Trenton and Alexia turned one and Ari was already 4 by 3 months. They had just started to walk and Ari was doing everything an older brother should do. We barely got back and days after, they started to walk. Fang and I were happy they were getting along. I usually stayed home with the kids while Fang was at work and Same with Angel. They got jobs about 9 months ago, but I was still jobless since I stayed home raising the kids every day, but I didn't mind really. Being a mother is basically my job. I hope my life stays the same, Fang and I together for life.

* * *

**me: yay! finished chapter 26 is finished~**

**fang: aww =/ the story was good... too bad its over...**

**me: yup... I doubt I will be making an epilouge, but if everyone can convince me, I might do one~**

**fang: yay!**

**me: and I did promise to make this chapter longer and I did XD anyways, R&R!**


	27. Epilogue

**me: ok here's the Epilogue! XD hope you all enjoy it :3**

**fang: good! Write more of your other story then! XD**

**me: I will don't worry andyways, enjoy! oh and I own nothing but the plot :3**

**Epilogue**

**Max's POV**

I was at home with Trenton and Alexia since Ari goes to preschool. I continuously kept my eyes on my kids until Fang and everyone else got home since they watch the kids while I rest, but I have all day with them. Anyways, I went to go give my kids baths until I saw something on their backs. I take a closer look and my eyes widened. They have wings! Alexia had black wings when the tip of the feathers have a milky brown color. As for Trenton, he has just pure black wings. My mouth literally dropped, but I closed it and smiled.

Maybe about 5 hours had went by, but I was tired and so were the kids. So I lay down on my bed with them and they both fell asleep and so did I. I was just to plain tired to stay up.

**Fang's POV**

Ok so I was heading home when from time to time, Lisa comes flirting me trying to get me to take her back when clearly I'm married to Max. Every time I get her to leave, but she always keeps coming back. So I finally snapped at her, which I normally don't do unless I'm pissed off or something. I yell at her telling her to back off and leave me alone. I felt like telling her to go die in a hole somewhere since she was so rude and such, but I'm not cruel. So I walk off and leave Lisa there. Once I get home, I don't see Max or the kids anywhere, "Hello? I'm home!" I say, but I got no response. The first thing I do is go straight to our room and see Max asleep with Trenton and Alexia. I couldn't help, but smile.

I walk over to the bed, lean down and give Max a kiss on the cheek and she immediately woke up looking at me, "Hey." She said. She was defiantly tired. So I whispered into her ear.

"How was our kids today?"

"Mmm… you know… the usual… but I was going to give them their baths when I saw something on their backs…"

"Hmm? What was it?"

"Wings!" she whisper yelled like she was excited and I saw her smile. I couldn't help, but smile either, "At least they weren't experimented on like me."

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips against hers to make her be quiet and she kissed back. So I crawled into the bed with the family, "Angel will be picking Ari up today, but she will be home shortly."

"Ok…" she said snuggling into my chest. I looked over at our kids then back at Max.

"What color wing do they have?" I asked.

"Trenton and Alexia both have black wings. Same color as your hair, but the tip of Alexia's wings are a milky brown color on the tip of the feathers." I smiled and lay my head down on the pillow and drifted to sleep. Our life will be perfect together. For years to come. We will make sure our children grow well, for our 1 year olds to learn to fly and everything else we can. But until now, we will remain together like this.

* * *

**me: ok that's it everyone hope you all enjoyed it! ;3**

**fang: well... at least we got the other stories...**

**me: yup!**

**fang: will you be posting you new story your working on here anytime soon?**

**me: hmm... well once I get 10 chapters of it done then I might... or until I finish it that way you all dont have to wait long ^^**

**fang: ok!**

**me: well later you guys~ I'm still working on my 3rd story at the moment heh**


End file.
